A Grimm Winter
by Gadreel-Vulpes
Summary: Welcome to this four part miniseries. I am writing this to be a little interlude between seasons 3 and 4 of RWBY, much like that show StarWars Rebels. This story will be exploring what our deceased friend Pyrrha is up to. This will also serve as my theory over what a Grimm is, so lets see if I am right. Updates will be on Wednesdays. I'll be your benevolent MC, Let the show begin.
1. Act I: Fresh Snowfall

Act I: Fresh Snowfall

"Ugh, what happened?" Pyrrha opened her eyes and surveyed the area. She was in a forest, surrounded by the thick winter snow. She remembered the events that transpired at Beacon with Cinder. "Oh right I died, well the afterlife is more... normal than I expected." Pyrrha realized that she was neck deep in snow, while standing, and that the trees upon reflection looked much larger than they should.

"Odd," she commented as she raised her arm to wipe the snow off her head. However, instead of the gauntlet clad hand that she was used to, she was greeted with a white paw-like appendage. Pyrrha did not take this well and surveyed the rest of her new body. Her body was small and fox like, she decided to look around for a place to look at her face. She ran over to a nearby lake and looked at her reflection through the ice.

Her body was completely white and a quadruped, she had pointed ears and her eyes appeared to be pure green. What scared her however, was the patchy bone-like substance on her head, back, and front paws. "Am I a Grimm?" She questioned as she backed away from the lake. "No, that's impossible, right? Humans can't become Grimms. This must be some odd purgatory, or some strange afterlife, or maybe I'm not dead and this is some bizarre dream, or ... or ..." Pyrrha fell to the ground sobbing. "But *choke* if I'm a Grimm, then why is my fur white, and why can I think? *sob* Can all Grimms think, *sniff* will I become like them?" Pyrrha's stomach then began to growl. She realized that it must have been a while since she last ate and composed herself. "What do I even eat like this? We never learned what Grimm eat in school, I guess *sniff* that wasn't important *sniff* *sniff* at the time... Something smells delicious!" Pyrrha began to follow the scent, hoping that she course ld get some of whatever it was.

After a little while of searching, it began to get dark but she was finally able to get to the source of the sweet scent. She hid in a bush and began to listen to the people. She was able to figure out that there were four of them on the group and she began to listen to their conversation.

"Guys, it's starting to get late we should set up a camp before the sun goes down." Commented an oddly familiar male voice.

"No, the faster we get to Haven Academy the faster we can get answers, and the faster we get answers the sooner I, I mean we, can get revenge." The second male replied angrily.

A high pitched voice chimed in next, "if we get to Haven too exhausted to move then we won't be in any condition to fight if we need to. Besides, it's been weeks, what is one more night."

The first male jumped in again. "She is right, we haven't had a good rest in a few days, we should set up camp now Jaune."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha lost her balance and fell out of the bush landing in the center of the small party.

"Oh my god, that is so cute!" Nora squealed as she lifted Pyrrha up.

Well this is certainly not something I would have ever guessed would happen. Pyrrha thought to herself.

"Nora, do you know what that thing is?" Asked Ren, concerned over the Grimm-like appearance of their new companion.

Nora replied as upbeat as usual. "I have no idea! But look at it, have you ever seen anything like it?"

Ruby began to look closely at Pyrrha. "It does kind of look like a Grimm Nora, maybe we should keep it away from us." Pyrrha's stomach growled again.

Oh right, I was looking for something to eat she thought to herself.

Haha I think our new little friend is hungry." Ren commented as he pulled out a protein bar from his backpack. Pyrrha ate it without removing the wrapper.

"Guys can we please get going we really don't have time for this." Jaune commented, trying to move the party forward.

"Jaune, we need to sleep and eat. We can just set up camp here and get started again in the morning, and who knows maybe the little guy can help us." Ruby said, already putting her sleeping bag on the ground.

"Nora and I can get some firewood if you and Ren set up the tents."

Ren cover Jaune's mouth before he could respond to Ruby's comment.

"Great idea, we shouldn't need that much so please don't almost level the forest again."

Nora set Pyrrha on the ground. "Ok stay here while we get firewood, do you understand?" Pyrrha nodded much to Nora's amusement. After they finished setting up their camp the party got some rest. Pyrrha curled up next to Jaune and fell asleep.

She woke up in a strange place covered in red fog. She was human again and was missing her tiara. "Darn, I wish this wasn't the dream." She said to herself surveying the new area.

"Well, you are partially right, this is no ordinary dream dear." Pyrrha turned around and saw a woman sitting at a chess table. Her skin was deathly white and she had red markings on her face like a Grimm.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. You may call me Salem. So do you play?" Salem asked, gesturing to the table.

"Yeah, I used to play with my grandfather all the time as a child." Pyrrha sat down and moved a piece. "So what is happening to me? I assume you know." She asked the mysterious woman, continuing their game.

"Isn't it obvious dear, you became a Grimm. Well mostly, something inside of you is resisting me. To be honest, this has never happened before. But rest assured whatever is giving you this power is fading, so you will eventually join my army. But until then, tell me, what is it like? I have been curious what goes through one of their heads as they are losing themselves." Pyrrha took her king.

"Wait, so you turn people into Grimms? Why, what do you even gain from this? Also, I will not become like the other Grimms." Pyrrha responded angrily.

"Well dear to answer your questions in order, yes, because I can, power, and that's cute, you think you have a choice." The world around them started to fade. "Congratulations on your momentary victory dear, there will not be many more for you." With that the dream ended.


	2. Act II: Fear

Hello everyone! Welcome back to my little interlude between seasons 3 and 4. We will pick up right from where Act I left off so you might want a refresher of the ending if you just came back from last week. Everyone good? OK! Remember to leave a review it really helps me out, yada yada, all that other clichéd stuff. Now without further ado, please remain in your seats. I am your host Gadreel, and it's time for the show to continue. Let us begin...

Act II: Fear

Pyrrha woke up in a cold sweat. Was that actually real? If it was then what now? They can't understand her and she didn't even know what they could do with that information.

Oh yeah, some Grimm woman played chess with me in my dream. Oh, and I am special for some reason so I'm not evil. Also I am your dead friend. That wouldn't make me sound completely insane. She thought to herself. Pyrrha looked around and saw that the only one left at the camp was Ruby, who was currently cuddling with her sniper. Well at least I know they didn't leave me behind. She thought as she sat next to Ruby. She noticed that Ruby was mumbling in her sleep.

"No... Not... It's... My fault... please..." Pyrrha leaned in closer. "...Sorry... YANG!" She jolted awake.

Wait what happened to Yang? Was she killed too? What happened while I was still dead? Ruby looked at Pyrrha, who had just realized that she was about a centimeter away from her face.

"Hello, *yawn* I guess Nora didn't want to leave me alone." She said rubbing her eyes. "Well you decided not to run away so you must like being around us." Ruby began to pet her.

This is crazy, Pyrrha thought, I need to find a way to communicate with them. As she was thinking that Nora came walking down the path.

"Hey guys, great you finally woke up! Common, we found a river where we can fish! Haha, Jaune is really bad at it!" Nora exclaimed grabbing Ruby and Pyrrha and dragging the former down the path. They reached a lake where Jaune and Ren had set up a campfire and three makeshift fishing rods which were resting in the river.

"We have been sitting here for two hours and we haven't caught one fish." Jaun commented to Ren.

"Shh, you'll scare them away." Ren said while lazing on the ground next to him.

"Hey guys how is the fishing going!" Nora yelled.

"And there they go." Ren said barely opening his eyes.

Suddenly, Pyrrha became very hungry. She jumped out of Nora's arms into the freezing lake and somehow caught a fish and ate it whole. How did I do that? She thought to herself. That fish was like half my size, there isn't enough room in me to fit a fish that big. Also, shouldn't I be freezing to death? Pyrrha realized that she was neck deep in freezing cold water yet she wasn't cold.

"Maybe we should have her do our fishing for us, she seems to be pretty good at it." Ren said sitting up.

"But now the fish have defiantly been scared away." Jaune commented.

Nora lifted Pyrrha out of the water and set her next to the fire. The group fished for another hour and set off along their way once they had eaten. Somewhere along the path Nora had decided that the best way to transport Pyrrha was to have her ride on her head.

Wow *yawn* Nora's hair is surprisingly soft... Pyrrha fell asleep. She once again woke up in the strange world human again. Salem was sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Well that was a lot faster than expected. How have you been. Your friends must be doing fine." She said sipping what looked like tea out of a cup.

"Wait, what, I was only awake for like four hours, and what do you mean 'how have I been?' Horrible, I am still a Grimm and why do you even care. Also how did you know about my friends?" Salem summoned a chair and motioned Pyrrha to sit down.

"Well I really don't know how much time we have so I will answer fast. How do you think you get energy? I care about all of my 'children,' especially you, because for the first time in a while I don't know what is going on. And finally, a combination of the first two." Pyrrha became slightly annoyed and the world began to fade again.

"Hold on you just asked me another question ..."

Pyrrha woke up in Nora's lap at another campfire with some kind of curry cooking over it. Ren and Jaune were nowhere to be seen and Ruby and Nora seemed to be mid conversation. "It really isn't your fault, you weren't even there. She's just angry, give her some time and I'm sure everything will be fine." Nora said stirring the contents of the pot.

"Yeah but she lost an arm and I wasn't there to help her. I wouldn't feel so bad but I wasn't able to save Pyrrha either and I was at that one." Ruby said lying on her back.

"Yang is a strong girl, she won't let losing an arm keep her down, and Pyrrha shouldn't have went in there alone, you did all you could when you got there. I mean you froze a dragon, how many other people can say that." Nora said leaning back on a tree.

Ok well at least I know Yang isn't dead, she just lost an arm. That's still not good, but better. Pyrrha thought walking over to Ruby and sitting next to her.

"Haha, she really likes you Ruby." Nora said removing the pot from the fire.

"Yeah, so what are you going to call her?" Ruby asked, petting Pyrrha. Pyrrha's ears perked up.

Oh yeah, I probably should have seen this coming. It's not like I can tell them who I am. Or can I? Pyrrha began to sloppily write in the snow, and suddenly stopped. Why can't I move. She thought, desperately trying to move her paw. She then heard a familiar voice in her head.

"Sorry about this dear, but I can't have you ruining our game. Also, this is very hard to do so if you try a stunt like this again, I will send an army after your friends. Am I clear?"

Pyrrha loosened up a bit. Go to hell. Pyrrha responded.

"I will take that as a yes. Have fun." Pyrrha got her ability to move back and fell into the snow.

I hate that woman.

The voice came back. "Love you dear!"

Get out of my head! Salem went silent again.

"Umm. Nora I think there might be something wrong with your pet." Jaune said from behind Pyrrha. She realized that she was growling at the sky.

"It's fine, she probably just saw a bird." Nora said lifting Pyrrha up.

"Now it is dinner time with Nora's Special Inferno Curry." She proclaimed from atop the log she had been using as a seat. The other three members all gave nervous laughter. "Oh common you wimps. Look even snowflake will eat it." Nora said putting a spoonful of it into Pyrrha's mouth.

"Wait Nora..." Jaune tried to interject.

"You're going to kill that thing." Ren said worried.

"Mmph..." Ruby would have said something to try to deter her friend but she had already eaten some of the curry and was now contemplating jumping head first in that river from earlier.

Wait when did she say she was gonna start calling me that? Pyrrha thought, now realizing that she didn't taste anything.

"See guys, she is fine. Now, eat up." Nora said, handing each of the guys a plate.

"Well if snowflake can eat it, how bad could it be... right?" Ren said as he and Jaune began to eat, failing to realize that Ruby had now completely submerged her head in the snow.

After nearly an hour of Ren, Ruby, and Jaune wondering how Nora could have perfectly captured the feeling of if the entirety of hell was condensed down into a spoonful of curry, they finally decided that it was time to get ready for bead. While they were doing that, Nora and Pyrrha had finished the curry. After all of her friends had fallen asleep Pyrrha desperately tried to stay awake to avoid another confrontation with Salem. However, she eventually became extremely tired and passed out.

She woke up in the same world with Salem sitting on her chair and motioning to another one sitting across from her. "Hello dear, must have been an active night. You are about an hour later than last." Pyrrha sat down and scoffed at her.

"So how long have you been able to mess with my head?"

Salem giggled, "always dear but because of your resistance it takes a lot out of me. I can't just get energy back like you do. I mean look, there is no one here but us." Pyrrha became confused.

"Wait, what do you mean when you keep saying I can get energy back? This is the second time you have brought this up and I still don't get it."

Salem giggled again. "Oh common, you are the famous huntress regaled on the cover of cereal boxes everywhere surely you can figure it out."

Pyrrha looked at her un-amused. "Ok darling, think about all the times you have gotten hungry in the past days."

Pyrrha thought for a bit. "Right after I woke up when I found my friends, when I woke up this morning, when Ren and Jaune were fishing, and at dinner tonight. I don't get the connection." It was now Salem who was confused.

"Ok dear, those moments sound really random and I am not going to even try to make sense of them. But because I don't want to be here all night, the answer is negativity. Like any other Grimm your body 'feeds' off the negative emotions of others. That sensation isn't hunger, you're body is just telling you to get more of that negativity. Unfortunately for you dear, your body isn't scary, it's cute. So instead of feeding off the fear you instill in people who see you, you need to work with the constantly changing emotions of your friends. This means that if your friends aren't constantly in a state of melancholy you will run out of energy really fast. This also isn't helped but the fact that you are really tiny and can't hold much negative energy."

Pyrrha tried to wrap her head around this new information. "But wait, what about Grimms that stay away from humans?" She asked.

"They either rely on the fear of the other animals around them or occasionally attack a human civilization once in a while. Common honey, it's not rocket science." She said flicking Pyrrha's head.

"Okay, one more question, why are you telling me all this?" Pyrrha asked.

Salem grinned, "because the person I usually have conversations with has up and disappeared, so you are the only one left to have an intelligent conversation with. Also dear, you are entertaining. I have never seen anything like you before and I want you on my side. I figure if you join me like you are now, with your free will and everything, you could be a very valuable asset. Finally dear, you can't really talk to other people so yeah, not really a major concern." The world began to fade again. "Well it looks like one of your friends is up or having a nightmare, either way, until next time dear." The world faded away and Pyrrha woke up.


	3. Act III: Remanence

Hello everyone, your benevolent host here to welcome back for Act III. Only one more to go after this one and then we can all look forward to season 4. Ha, some behind the scenes stuff, I was actually really close to calling this Purrha but realized that the pun doesn't really work because she is a fox and not a cat. It was also going to be what Nora started calling her but then I realized how messed up that would be. Again, this starts off right where the last Act left off so check back if you don't remember. Anyway, remember to leave a review it really helps me out, bla bla, you know the drill. I now present ...

Act III: Remanence

Pyrrha began to walk around the campsite. None of her friends were awake so one of them must be having a nightmare. _Great so I guess I am just going to sit here until someone wakes up. I can't sleep as long as I am getting energy apparently._ She heard Salem's voice again.

"Yeah you drew the short end of the stick with that one dear. Grimm usually don't have a concept of boredom."

Pyrrha looked around. _I hate it when you do this. I thought you said it took a lot out of you_ Pyrrha thought.

"Oh come on darling, what else would you be doing right now. Sitting alone while your friends are asleep. Sounds fun! And I have my ways darling, don't forget that."

Pyrrha could hear someone from Jaune and Ren's tent moving around. _Get out of my head please._ She thought.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely dear." Salem's voice disappeared.

Pyrrha crawled over to the other tent and peeked in. Jaune was sitting up in his sleeping bag. "Hey, Ruby? Nora? Who is out there?" Pyrrha crawled into the tent. "Oh, it's just you. *sigh* Our little, whatever you are." Pyrrha sat next to him and leaned on his arm. "Well at least you aren't attacking us. I mean you do look kind of like a Grimm so I wouldn't be surprised." Jaune began to pet her. "Only a little longer now and we will be at Haven."

Pyrrha looked up at him confused. _Wait are you going after Cinder? Jaune you will die._

Jaune seemed to notice her reaction. "Someone from Haven killed the girl I loved. We are going there to find out if there is a way to return the favor." Pyrrha noticed a tear going down Jaune's face. She used her tail to wipe it away. Jaune laughed. "Thanks, maybe you aren't so bad." They heard movement in the girls' tent. "Well it looks like we are getting up. You make a surprisingly good listener, thanks. Oh my god, I am talking to Nora's pet ... fox ... thing. Maybe I should talk to someone." Jaune lifted her up and walked out.

Nora had already finished packing up her things and was on her way to their tent to presumably wake them up. "Oh great, you're awake that means I only have to wake up Ren." Nora grabbed two pans and began hitting them together. "Ren, wake up! It's your turn to make breakfast!" After some "convincing" (i.e. Nora dragging Ren out of the tent by his sleeping bag) Ren woke up and the rest of the group finished getting ready. Pyrrha was able to get a decent amount of energy from sitting next to Jaune all morning, which she did feel kind of bad about. However, she couldn't do much to make him feel better anyway. After the group had finished eating they set off again. Pyrrha tried to stay as close to Jaune as possible so she could absorb enough energy to stay awake for a while. Unfortunately, this proved to be rather difficult because the snow was up to her neck.

 _This is ridiculous, there has to be an alternative way for me to get energy._ She thought.

"There isn't." Salem's voice interjected. "But it is funny watching you hop around in the snow. It looks like you are having fun from a distance."

 _Get out of my head!_ Pyrrha demanded.

"Fine, geese, you need to lighten up a little dear." Salem's voice disappeared again. _Wait, from a distance?_ Pyrrha noticed that she had stopped moving and now had to catch up to her friends. _Great._ She thought as she began using their footprints as a path. Nora noticed that she had fallen behind and after a few minutes had Pyrrha riding on her head again.

A few hours later the group stopped for lunch. Nora left Pyrrha with Jaune and Ren as she and Ruby went off to find some dry wood as Jaune was preparing the food. "So, I heard you talking this morning, what was it about?" Ren asked handing Jaune more ingredients.

"I was keeping Nora's pet company. It walked into our tent and wanted attention." Jaune explained.

"You still miss Pyrrha, don't you?" Ren asked, Jaune looked down.

"More than anything."

Ren pats Jaune's shoulder. "It'll be fine Jaune." The girls came back and once they were finished eating they set off again.

After a while the sun began to get low and Pyrrha heard something coming from the woods. _It's probably just some animals. Nothing I need to worry about._ She heard more noises. _Sounds like three larger animals, slightly larger than Jaune._ *sniff* _that smell like other people? But they can't be ..._ Ruby interrupted her train of thought.

"Guys, get ready! We got some company." Ruby drew her weapon as three Beowulfs jumped out of the forest. Nora set Pyrrha down behind a rock.

"Wait here and stay out of the line of fire. Ok?" Pyrrha nodded. "I love that you can understand me. Hold on guys I'm coming!" Nora entered the fight. Pyrrha wanted to help but knew that she probably couldn't do much.

 _Ha what am I worried about, they have fought much worse than this. Apparently Ruby beat that dragon._ Pyrrha heard something else, a fourth Beowulf had crept around and was now right behind the group. The fourth Beowulf got ready to pounce. _Jaune!_ Pyrrha suddenly felt an immense pain and flew towards Jaune. She collided with his shield and woke up in front of Salem.

She was sitting in a chair looked oddly excited. "That was amazing, do you know what you just did?" Pyrrha sat down across from her.

"I was hit by something, probably a fifth Beowulf, and got knocked out when I hit Jaun's shield? Also, I thought you said you weren't going to send any Grimms after them!" Salem laughed.

"I never said that, but I also didn't send the Grimms after you. Your friends walked into their home. No, more importantly, you used your semblance and magnetized yourself to your friend's shield. You somehow found a way to manipulate your aura. This is great, I mean with a little more control we can have you flinging objects instead of flying at them! Tell me dear what did it feel like?"

Pyrrha was now confused. "It felt like my entire body was tearing itself apart. Also, since when can Grimm use aura? I thought that you just raised the dead and turned them into your demonic slaves. Grimm have never been recorded to use aura before."

"Well dear, you are not completely wrong. When people die their aura lingers for a time. I find particularly strong concentrations of aura and give new life to it. Once I use my semblance on it, the aura becomes slightly corrupted and forms into a body, then is contained by the bone like structures on their body. Unfortunately or fortunately, I'm still not sure yet, your body seems to be unstable. Your body felt like it was tearing itself apart, because it was dear. That also explains why your armor is so patchy and underdeveloped." Salem said conjuring up a cup of tea.

"Wait, so what will happen to my body? What happens when I die?" Pyrrha asked now concerned that her body might explode or something. Salem laughed again.

"Dear, I have no idea. I told you, this has never happened, so I am along for the ride too. All I can figure is that for some reason your soul wasn't destroyed like all the others. Almost as if something took its place and the thing that keeps you conscious caused your body to be distorted."

Pyrrha began to think. "But what made me special ... " the world began fading. "Oh looks like you are waking up dear. Until next time."

Pyrrha woke up in Nora's arms, the sun looked like it was just coming up and Ren was still in pajamas. She was sore all over, but at least her body was in one peace. Nora noticed that she had woken up. "Finally, you got hit by something, and flew across the battlefield, and got stuck to Jaune's shield somehow. But we killed the Beowulfs, and we were able to pry you off his shield. but you were knocked out all night."

Nora was now enthusiastically hugging Pyrrha which did not help her sore body. *sniff* Pyrrha looked around. _It can't be,_ *sniff* _another Grimm,_ *sniff* *sniff* _but where?_ Pyrrha looked into the trees and saw a small Nevermore perched on a branch. She made eye contact with it and the Nevermore flew up until Pyrrha lost the scent and could barely see it. _So that's how she watches me._ Pyrrha thought. _That means all I need to do is have Ruby see that bird and she'll blow it out of the sky. Then Salem can't monitor me anymore._


	4. Act IV: Cold Front

Welcome back for the final time for Act IV. As this is the last one in this miniseries I would love to hear what everyone thought of it. Also, after reading, would you like a sequel. I have a few ideas that could be interesting and don't really work for my other project. Anyway, you've heard this twice already, this picks up right where Act III left off so you know what to do. I have been your MC, Gadreel, it's time for our story to come to its close with ...

Act IV: Cold Front

Pyrrha spent the greater part of the day trying to figure out how to get Ruby to notice Salem's Nevermore. _First I need to find it again, once I do that I just need to make her look up._ Pyrrha began to survey the sky again. _I just wish she wasn't so good at hiding it._ The group stopped for a break and to eat.

"Well guys we have almost made it. Now all we need is a battle plan." Nora said drawing her hammer. Ren grabbed her arm.

"We aren't going to attack anything unless we need to. For all we know they were manipulated too. They might want our help as much as we want theirs." Nora put magnhild away.

"Fine." She lifted Pyrrha up. "Now we just need to teach you how to fight."

Ren took Pyrrha away from her. "Yeah I think she is a little small for fighting don't you think?" Ren commented, but Nora just scoffed at him.

"Common, you've heard about what Oobleck did with Ruby's dog and she is at least as big as Zwei." Nora pulled out magnhild again and began to wind up. "Ok get ready!" Pyrrha braced herself for the impact.

Luckily, this time Ruby stopped her. "Maybe we should try something a little less extreme to start off with." Nora out her weapon away again.

"Fine, let's see what we have to work with." Nora walked over to her and opened Pyrrha's mouth. "Well she has really sharp teeth and claws. I guess she can use those."

Pyrrha heard Salem's voice in her head. "Wow that was close wasn't it dear. I was beginning to worry I would have to scrape bits of you off the trees." Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

 _Nora's not an idiot, she would have stopped before I got hurt._

Salem laughed. "Honey your friends walked into an area populated by Beowulfs and decided to bring a random animal along for the journey. They ain't winning any awards. Then again, you did try to go after a maiden alone. Geese what is that maniac Ozpin teaching you kids."

Pyrrha got annoyed. _Go away please._ Salem's voice began to fade.

"Fine, I will check up on you later dear." Pyrrha heard Nora calling out to her.

"Common Snowball we gotta keep moving!" Pyrrha began to catch up.

 _Wasn't she calling me Snowflake earlier? Ah well._ After a little while Pyrrha began to get tired and ended up passing out on Nora's head again.

Salem was sitting in a chair waiting for her. "Hello darling, how goes the adventure? Friends try to hit you with any more construction tools? Perhaps an oversized screwdriver?" Salem laughed at her own joke.

Pyrrha sat down across from her. "I can see you don't take them very seriously."

Salem laughed again. "No, not really. Silver eyes has peaked my interest a little but the others are just background noise while observing you. Although that blonde one seems to really have liked you, that's unfortunate. Do you think I could make him cry if I had a Nevermore drop one of those cereal boxes featuring your old face on him?"

Pyrrha got angry at Salem. "My friends are a lot more powerful than you think, and don't you dare even try to mess with Jaune or I will hunt you down myself."

Salem was slightly surprised. "Wow, struck a nerve with that one. Fine I won't play any jokes on your friends, buzzkill. Oh, by the way, when are you going to try using your semblance again. You'll never get better if you don't practice dear."

Pyrrha thought back to the last fight. "I can't even stay conscious long enough to do anything productive with it. I would need to figure an alternative way of doing it. If that is even possible."

Salem sighed and the world began to fade again. "Well good luck with that. Oh and by the way dear, your friends ran into more Beowulfs so be ready to fight when you wake up. Bye."

Pyrrha was greeted by the sounds of gunshots and growling as her friends were currently engaged in combat with three more Beowulfs. Nora had placed her in a shrub away from the three beasts. _Ok so how can I help._ She was barely able to think of a plan before Nora hit a Beowulf right next to her. _Oh god._ Pyrrha thought as the Beowulf prepared to attack again. However, it didn't seem like it was going to go for Pyrrha.

Luckily she didn't find out because Ruby shot it multiple times. The creature toppled over and Pyrrha bit it's neck. The Beowulf seemed to evaporate and Pyrrha suddenly felt a wave of energy. _This is amazing, did I just absorb that Grimm?_ Pyrrha decided to try her semblance. She focused her energy and once again found herself flying towards the nearest metal object which so happened to be Jaune's breast plate. She collided with it and knocked him off balance.

"Oh common, not again." Jaune commented trying to regain his composure. Pyrrha meanwhile was overjoyed, she was able to stay awake and stop using it. Unfortunately, this did drain her energy quite a bit. Luckily her friends were still in combat so she could restore some of it. Ruby decapitated the second Beowulf and Ren finished off the third. Pyrrha was happy that she had found out about this new power but quickly found herself being lifted off the ground.

Salem's Nevermore had lifted her into the air and was taking her away. Ruby shot at it a few times but it was able to get away. She heard Salem's voice in her head. "Well after that display I think it is about time we met in person. How does that sound dear? I can train you myself, learn from the source." Pyrrha began to struggle.

 _Sorry, I don't think I am ready to fight you yet._ Pyrrha bit the Nevermore multiple times. Eventually the Nevermore evaporated and Pyrrha felt a familiar wave of energy. Pyrrha then realized that she was falling from a considerable height. _Well if I die again at least I got to see Jaune one last time._ Pyrrha hit some trees getting dirt stuck in her eyes, but was caught by something. Believing it to be another Grimm she bit it.

"Ow, is that any way to treat the guy that just saved your skin?" Said an oddly familiar voice.

 _Wait what?_ Pyrrha let go and rubbed her eyes. She was being held by that silver haired man who was with Ozpin during the whole madden thing. _Qrow, right? But what is he doing here?_ She thought to herself.

"Give me a minute please." Qrow pulled out his scroll. "Hey Ruby, it's your uncle Qrow, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm gonna borrow your little friend for a bit." Pyrrha could hear Nora's protests through the device.

"Ok, ok don't worry I'm just gonna borrow it for a little while. I will get it back to you later." Pyrrha heard what sounded like a shaky agreement and Qrow hung up. "So I'm gonna take you somewhere and I can't really have any unwanted eyes so..." He tore off a portion of his cloak and wrapped it around her eyes. After a while of traveling they seemed to reach their destination. She was set down on what felt like a table and the cloth was pulled down around her neck.

 _Oh my god._ Pyrrha thought as she saw the man in front of her.

Sitting on the other side of the table was Ozpin.

"Hello, did you have a good trip?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of tea. "I assume given your expression that you know me?" He questioned taking a sip of his tea. Pyrrha nodded. "Great so we can skip my introduction and get right to the matter at hand. How would you like to help me?"

 _Wait what? Why do you trust me? Not even I would trust me right now._ Pyrrha thought. Ozpin must have noticed her confused expression.

"What? You have an interesting set of abilities that could really help us combat the Grimm. Also, I can tell that you are different. Anyway, if you accept, you would be in charge of helping secret teams when they are on assignments that could be too dangerous for them otherwise. This would also really help us get to Salem." Pyrrha's ears perked up. "Ah I see you know of her too. Recently she has acted more extreme so we have also have to adjust our approach. So what do you say, will you help us?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment then nodded. "Great, we will get you ready for your first mission. Maybe get you better at controlling that special ability of yours." Qrow began to lead her out of the room. "Oh, by the way..." Ozpin began as the doors started to close.

"... it is good to have you back."


End file.
